Weisz Steiner (X442)
|occupation=Thief (Formerly) |team=Crew of Edens |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Weisz's House (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart=Weisz Steiner (X492) |abilities=Machina Maker |weapons=Arsenal Suit |manga debut=Chapter 4 |image gallery=yes |previous affiliation = Sibir's Gang}}Weisz Steiner (ワイズ・シュタイナー Waizu Shutainā), also known as "Arsenal", is a former thief from Planet Norma and the younger version of Professor Weisz from the year X442. He is a member of the crew of Edens Zero. Appearance Weisz is a tall young adult with a slim build, dark eyes and short blond hair. He has a few bangs brushed to his right and a single earring is worn on his left ear. His initial outfit consists of a long-sleeved, light-blue coat with an open high collar and dark-colored shoulder pads over a black turtleneck. Underneath is a short-sleeved white shirt with black sleeves, sports a pair of dark trousers, and plain, white boots. Weisz later changes into a mid-sleeved jumpsuit with a chest plate and shoulder pads connected and a held by a leather belt with a pocket on the left. During the rescue mission on Guilst, he is shown to have possession of an assault rifle. After the mission, he starts to wear a light-colored hooded jacket with a black undershirt, a pair of long, dark-colored jeans and shoes. When entering Digitalis, Weisz's avatar is a curvaceous woman with long, light-colored hair and a dark skin tone. He later switches this avatar for one of himself in a light-colored hooded jacket with black flame-like designs on the end of the sleeves, a pair of knee-length light-colored shorts, and open-toed sandals. During the Mildian arc, Weisz changes into an outfit similar to a mafia don: A long-sleeved fur coat over a fancy suit with a tie, black dress pants, and leopard-print shoes. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses. After his battle with the Zaiten Three's Baku, Weisz later changes into a dark-colored shirt, a pair of light-colored jeans and shoes. His hair is now in a messy style. During the Belial Gore arc, Weisz wears a new attire similar to his original. It consists of a long-sleeved, high collared white jacket with black designs on the upper torso and shoulders and sleeves that ends at the elbows. Underneath is a long-sleeved, dark-colored turtleneck with white zigzag designs on the bottoms and white lines on the collar's sides. He also sports a pair of light-colored trousers held by two belts, a holster on his right leg, and lastly, black shoes. Personality Unlike his future self, Weisz is a selfish and stubborn person who only cared for himself, acted as if he didn't truly care about the others around him. As a thief, he would steal items he deemed worth of value. However, it is shown that Weisz does care about his friends and show concern for others such as partially fixing Happy after he was damaged, concern for Rebecca when she was kidnapped, saving Sister while she was being held captive and suspicion of Homura when she showed knowledge of The Edens Zero. It is shown that Weisz does have a perverted side such as he checked out Homura's rear, planned to put Homura in a bunny girl costume when he filled his end of the bargain between them, showing interest when hearing Homura had one of Witch's massages and staring at Rebecca's chest. History In the original timeline, Weisz was a thief who once served under the criminal Sibir and his gang on planet Norma. Synopsis Norma arc Weisz first appears drawing a gun on Shiki, Rebecca, and Happy when they enter his home looking for The Professor. Then announcing that he is Weisz Steiner, confusing the group. As he continues to question Shiki and co. on who they are, the young man accuses them of working for Sibir. Then after Shiki sees someone upstairs, Weisz quickly leaves on his motorbike. Afterwards he is seen clutching a suitcase, stating he will never let Sibir have it. Rebecca and Shiki later find him at his favorite bar and explain that they are friends of his future self. Shiki then proceeds to steal his suitcase after learning Weisz is a thief. Shiki accidentally opens the suitcase reveailing it contained an andorid, not money like Weisz thought. Weisz then deduces that Sibir was planning on using Pino to make money and decides to follow her in order to steal the score. Weisz had continues to follow Pino until he is there to witness her return to Sibir and his new recruits, the Foote Brothers. When Sibir threatenes to break Pino's other leg Weisz intervenes, claiming that since he stole her she belongs to him. Then when Shiki breaks into the hideout, Weisz uses the confusion to steal Rebecca's vehicle, along with Pino and Happy and make his escape. He was later seen speeding down the street, pursued by Sibir in his mech. When the bike he is riding is blown up, he tries to convince Pino to use her EMP before they were saved by Shiki. While Shiki and Sibir battled, Weisz admitted that he was the one that created Sibir's Augmenter Arm. After the battle he feigns shooting Sibir only to then destroy the Augmenter Arm while it is still attached to the gangster. In the aftermath Weisz attempts to convince Shiki to reveal the outcome of major sports games in the future before the police arrived to arrest him. Later on it was revealed that Weisz had snuck onto the Aqua Wing, and offers to help the crew escape the police in exchange of ownership of the vessel. When Rebecca agrees he uses his Ether Gear ,Machina Maker, to restructure the ship and escape the atmosphere, as well repair Pino's leg. AFter Weisz pilots them threw the spacetime wall they get a call from X492 Weisz who explains the Chronophage, its effects, and how it makes him and X442 Weisz different entities. The Aqua Wing is then caught in a tractor beam. Skull Fairy arc When Elsie Crimson reveals herself as the one who took captured their ship, Weisz comments on her good looks and she precedes to both compliment and insult his skills as a pilot. Then she announces her intentions to sell them into slavery and Weisz tries to convince her to let him join her crew as a mechanic. Thereon Shiki announces his intentios to raid Elsie's ship and Weisz decides to tag along. Upon entering the ship Rebecca is tied up by alien tentacles, Weisz takes the time to ogle her before being captured himself, and when she frees herself first she begins to strip him. After finding Shiki and the defeated parasite copy of Elsie, Weisz is elated by the news that the real Elsie intends to give Shiki the ship. His and Shiki's minds were then blown when she revealed the full size of her fleet, which is then attacked by the Interstellar Union Army. Weisz pulls a lever to help them escape, which causes them to fast travel and he is amazed by the new technology. Guilst arc While traveling to Blue Garden the new crew decides to clean the parasites off the ship together and Weisz complains about the work despite not being asked to help. Later while they all show off the new outfits they found, Rebecca asks him about how to learn ether gear but he claims there is no point because it takes years and is annoyed when Shiki proclaims he learned it in a month. Then when Shiki accidentally awakens Witch, Weisz insults her ability to maintain the ship causing her to restore the entirety of the Edens Zero. While exploring the ship he and Shiki come across CORD 3173 and Weisz attempts to open the door with Machina Maker but us unable. Witch then announces the area is off limits over the comm and Weisz argues with her over the eavesdropping, getting her to stop. When they finally land on Blue Garden he amazed by the changes from his time and leaves to go explore the future. In the wake of Rebecca's kidnapping he suddenly appears on the Edens Zero alongside Homura. He proceeds to explain to Shiki that while wondering around the guild he saw the news report of the kidnappings plus Shiki's response but then overheard Homura mention the Edens Zero. He proceeded to question her and she claimed she wants to challenge the Demon King and will help them rescue Rebecca in exchange. So he brought her to the ship while adding another mystery condition. Pino then questions his intentions for returning and he offendedly proclaims he has to help Rebecca. Upon arriving on Guilst Pino thanks Weisz for repairing the damaged Happy. However he claims that the current him must be a genius as he was only able to repair the external damage. Later while wondering the streets Weisz claims that the planet makes Norma's slums look good. Then when they find Rogue Out's base, Weisz refuses to enter without a plan and the others leave him behind. Digitalis arc Mildian arc Sun Jewel arc Belial Gore arc Powers and Abilities : By using Ether Gear, Weisz can control and manipulate machines. He is shown to be able to change or remodel all kinds of machines to his liking, such as upgrading a spaceship or recreating E.M. Pino's missing leg. * : Weisz touches the floor and modifies it to create numerous guns that he can activate remotely and fire at a selected target. * : Weisz touches his weapon and modifies it into a flamethrower that shoots a large stream of flames. *'Arsenal Enhanced Machina Maker':When Weisz equips his Arsenal Suit it draws out the potential of his Ether Gear , thus allowing him access to more advanced techniques. However overuse of these abilities decreases the amount of time he can keep Arsenal active. ** : While wearing his Arsenal Suit, Weisz produces a machine gun from his forearm plating that fires rounds of physical ammunition. ** : While wearing his Arsenal Suit, Weisz reconfigures the forearm of his suit into a cannon that fires an explosive blast. ** : While wearing his Arsenal Suit, Weisz greatly increases the size of his forearm and punches with a high level of heat energy, creating a massive explosion on impact. Piloting Skills: Weisz is an excellent pilot, shown to be capable of flying the Aqua Wing past the nearly impenetrable spacetime wall around Norma with ease. Equipment : With Hermit's help, Weisz constructed a weapon that he can control through a bracelet. When activated, his entire body becomes covered in a powered suit of armor that harnesses the power of his Ether Gear. While donning this armor, he takes on a superhero alias called "Arsenal". Assault Rifle: During the rescue mission on Guilst, Weisz is shown carrying an assault rifle which he uses his Machina Maker on to modify into a flamethrower. Battles & Events Trivia *Weisz, his Arsenal Suit and alias, is similar to the superhero Tony Stark/Iron Man from Marvel Comics and its cinematic universe. References Navigation fr:Wise Steiner (X442) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans